


[Podfic] Fuzz Therapy

by madnads



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asexual Steve Rogers, Asexuality, Canon Disabled Character, F/M, Fluff, Kittens, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Nothing Hurts And Everything Is Kittens, Panic Attacks, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnads/pseuds/madnads
Summary: It took a lot to get Bucky out of his apartment these days. The kittens were a decent enticement, but the smartass volunteer he met at the shelter was an even better incentive.--Written by machine_dove and Sproings





	[Podfic] Fuzz Therapy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esaael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esaael/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fuzz Therapy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705499) by [machine_dove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machine_dove/pseuds/machine_dove), [Sproings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sproings/pseuds/Sproings). 



This is a gift to the awesome esaael! A thank you, and a little appreciation to the things you do and for helping me out a while ago. It took much longer than expected to get this done but it's finally here!!! So much love to you esaael!!! <3

Also a big thank you to both Machine_dove and Sproings for writing such a fabulous piece of fluff!!! And for allowing me to post this up! <3 

[Fuzz Therapy](https://drive.google.com/open?id=15tNDc2hTOpaqUJ3DTXFwl3tKRt8utvpn) (~1hr 20min)

Please send all the love to these amazing people!! Enjoy!!


End file.
